My new Weigela plant originated as a hybrid seedling resulting from the crossing of the varieties, IA725543 and IA724327 (both unpatented), being grown in greenhouse and outdoors at Iowa State University, Ames, Iowa. Because of the white flower color of this plant, its winter hardiness and pleasing fragrance, I propagated this plant by means of cuttings to test its character. Because of such favorable results, propagation in this manner was carried on at Iowa State University through several successive generations. This demonstrated clearly that the novel characteristics of this plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Therefore, its homogeneity for commercial propagation can be assured.